Cartas en las vegas
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Por que no todo tiene que ser escrito de forma normal...este one fue hecho para un reto... no hay summary ¿quieren saber la razon? Les invito a leer


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa JK**

**Bueno Chicas, este es mi escrito el cual no participó en el reto que pusieron en el grupo del face HARMONY HASTA LA TUMBA pues no tiene los lineamientos requeridos, pero el que era el participante no lo termine y este lo escribí en recompensa por el otro. Además que esto me sirvió para des estresarme.**

**La escritura es un poco rara de la normal, no me pregunte por que lo hice así, porque no lo se…Solo les diré que me inspire en un libro.**

**Si algunas ven un concepto similar sabrán de que libro hablo.**

**Espero les guste y espero que lo entiendan**

**Pd: ignoren el titulo no supe que inventar, ah! y con respecto a los tremendo hororres de este fic, no tengo tiempo de corregirlo pues acabo de terminarlo**

* * *

**Las vegas**

* * *

Mayo 15

Querido Harry

Hace tiempo que no te escribo, mi vida laboral en estos días se ha vuelto muy agitada, se que tu también estas ocupado y me alegra saber que pronto regresaras a Casa. Creo que en esta carta no puedo contarte lo que sucede si no te llevarías más que cartas, pergaminos de todo lo que me he vivido en este mes, la pobre lechuza se moriría de cansancio en medio camino.

Bueno mi propósito de escribirte consta de lo siguiente: Felicítame…Porque…

¡ME OTORGARON LA PLAZA DEL HOTEL! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es…No me lo esperaba sinceramente… creí que se lo darían a Samantha ¿si te acuerdas de ella? ¿la rubia de ojos negros? Parece que ella en estos instantes de seguro me quiere ver muerta, pues tenia la seguridad de que ella era "la eligida"

No puedo esperar a ingresar en mi nuevo departamento, mis compañeros me felicitaron, hasta Ron se entero y vino a las 4 de la mañana ( honestamente no se que hace despierto a esas horas…No quiero imaginármelo) Con una botella de vino en su mano y dos copas en la otra, festejamos y para mi desgracia me emborrache ( Sabes que no tengo alta tolerancia al alcohol, Ron se burla porque caí rendida a la segunda copa) y al día siguiente tenía trabajo (¡Horror!) La cabeza me dolía, como si un yunque me lo hubiese aplastado, eso sin contar que mi jefe me dejo más trabajo.

Admito que siempre considere ese puesto, ya sabes que me esforzaba mucho para obtenerlo, pero a últimas fechas ando en las nubes… no se qué sucede conmigo…me siento rara… pero bueno no es nada del otro mundo. De seguro es la emoción por el puesto.

Ay Harry ya quiero que estés aquí, te extraño…más bien todos te extrañan hasta Doby que últimamente anda silencioso y me cuida en extremo…No lo entiendo…siempre me dice "es para cuidar al señor Potter" pero aun así con sus extremos cuidados, le quiero.

Ya no puedo seguir escribiendo, la puerta acaba de sonar… De seguro es Luna con su nuevo catalogo…Esperemos que no sea del libro "Especies Raras del mundo Muggle" (últimamente de eso está más interesada)

Cuídate, Regresa Pronto

Te quiere

Hemione

* * *

Mayo 17

Querida Hermione

Hola pequeña! Si ya sé que no te gusta que te llamen de esa forma, pero es mi mote cariñoso para ti…

Con respecto a tu carta, te entiendo…Yo igual no he tenido tiempo para escribirte un simple hola…y esta carta la respondo a las 3 de la madrugada…Todos están durmiendo… horas antes me escabullí hasta el cuartel para agarrar pluma y papel…No me reproches después, era necesario saltarme algunas reglas ¿sino cómo crees que te escribiría esta carta?

La siempre confiable Capa de invisibilidad me está ayudando en estos momentos…

Respondiendo a tu pedido: ¡FELICIDADES HERMIONE!

Sabía que lo lograrías, no es de extrañar…Eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación y esa tal Samantha (segura que es rubia…yo crei que era Pelinegra…¿o pelirroja?) No tiene que amenazarte ni asustarte (bueno dudo que pueda asustarte…Lo más seguro es que le muestres tu mirada severa tipo McGonagall y con eso basta…Es broma jajajaj) Te merecías ese puesto como me llamo Harry Potter.

Ya quisiera estar ahí…Que esto acabe para festejar como se debe…Con respecto a Ron…Yo si se que hace a las 4 de la mañana pero no me preguntes pues no te responderé… es algo bueno si tienes dudas… Y con Dobby, no te preocupes él es así…Adamas lógico que te cuidara…tu eres lo más valioso para mi

¡Ah por cierto! Claro que me extrañan ¿Quién no extrañaría al más guapo de todos los hombres?

En estos meses que me faltan tratare de esforzarme más para terminar lo más pronto posible…Yo también los extraño… tanto como la comida, hasta aquí puedo sentir el rico olor de tarta de calabaza de la Señora Weasley…se me hace agua la boca…mmm

Aquí me alimentan peor que un pajarito ¿Qué se creen que tengo un mini estomago?

Te dejo Hermione…escuche pasos cerca…Si el superior me ve de seguro tendré una detención….Oh por cierto Malfoy esta peor que yo…por lo menos tengo solo una detención el lleva 6…No sé como Ginny lo aguanta…Pero bueno

Te dejo

Cuídate hasta pronto

Te quiere

Harry

* * *

Mayo 17

Harry:

¿Ya te enteraste del nuevo puesto de Hermione? Me imagino que si, esta loca…según ella feliz ( yo creo que se le metió uno de esos animales raros, en la cabeza que tanto le encantan a Luna) No deja de hablar de lo mismo…a veces finjo escucharla…cuando en realidad estoy pensando en quidiccht

¿Te enteraste de la final? Fui el mejor Guardian, obtuve la copa de orgullo

Toda la familia estaba loca….yo estuve… ya sabes igual normal…O sea ya sabía que esa copa me pertenecía…

Oye ¿Cómo le va a Malfoy? Según Ginny le va bien…pero a mí se me hace que solo lo cubre pues según me dijo mi mama que le dijo Luna que le dijo Hermione que tu le dijiste que lleva 6 detenciones

¿Es cierto? Solo quiero confirmar la información es todo (aquí entre nos es para burlarme de Ginny pues ella no quiere admitir que ese no es un "encanto" puaj ¿en serio que tienen las mujeres en su cabeza?)

¿Cuando regresaras? Aquí todo mundo te extraña…Yo no, puesto que se que regresaras (¿pero cuando?)

Te dejo porque mi tonta Hermana esta tratando de destruir la casa ya sabes sus nuevos experimentos…Sale humo….mucho humo….¡Oh por Merlin! se esta quemando la casa….

Se…

Ron

* * *

Junio 15

Querido Harry

Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya paso un mes desde que recibí tu última carta

¿Sabes? Solo te escribo para decirte que me mudare…

Mi Jefe quiso que yo vaya a Las vegas a supervisar el nuevo hotel que construirán y yo soy por ahora la única disponible para el puesto. No quería aceptar, pues dentro de poco tu regresas, mas mi jefe ( juro que lo odio en estos momentos) me amenazo con quitarme el puesto. La tonta de Samantha se regordea por que según no durare en ese puesto, asi que presa de la ira acepte

Mas ahora me lamento pues será 3 meses, 3 MESES y tu estarás acá y yo allá…y…

Ay Harry, no quiero ir. Pero es un deber que tengo que afrontar ahora o si no me arrepentiré

Me despido…(quiero que regreses antes para hacerlo como es debido)

Lo siento…las lágrimas salen sin control de mis ojos…odio llorar

Regresa Harry…

Te Extraña Y quiere

Hermione

* * *

junio 15

Harry:

¿Si te enteraste de la noticia? Hace poco más de una hora nos enteramos…Hermione no quiere ir…sinceramente yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, mis dos mejores amigos me dejaran solo…

Regresa Harry hazlo antes de que se vaya

Ron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

American Airlines

Pasajero: Granger Hermione

Vuelo: 512 Fecha: 22 de junio del 2010 Hora: 7:00 pm-3:00 am

Aeropuerto Salida Aeropuerto llegada:

London Hearthrow Airport McCarran Internacional Airport

* * *

20 de junio

Estoy desolada…triste…debería sentir orgullo, soy la persona indicada para el puesto que me están ofreciendo mas no puedo irme…no puedo…no aun cuando el todavía no llega…la razón…mi mejor amigo, mi confidente esta fuera tomando un curso de evacuación para los aurores en lugares menos insospechados.

No sé qué hacer…no se que decidir…si me voy antes de que el llegue…no no quiero ni pensarlo..Tres meses en soledad… mi sueño siempre fue viajar conocer lugares distintos a mi hogar…pero nunca pensé que al cumplirse mi sueño dejaría atrás a mis amigos…mi familia…todo

Sé que estoy haciendo esto más grande…que estoy viendo el vaso medio vacío…pero no puedo evitarlo…en vez de estar eufórica…estoy…

No sé cómo explicar esto…pero siempre amare a Harry a pesar de las distancias

* * *

24 de julio

Un mes aquí… y no he recibido ninguna carta de respuesta por parte de Harry...estoy desesperada…nerviosa…aumentándole que por las mañanas siento un raro retortijon en el estomago…luego las nauseas…y Harry no aparece

Según lo poco que he hablado con Luna y Ron..Ginny está igual que yo…Ninguno aparece y ninguno contesta las cartas desde hace un mes…¿Qué estará sucediendo? ¿Por qué no contesta? ¿Por qué no sé nada de él?

* * *

15 de agosto

Dos meses…pronto regresare…Harry aun esta desaparecido…El ministro asegura que todo está bien…pero yo se que algo anda mal…

Lo sé…lo presiento….

Mi vida laboral va viento en popa…Mi vida sentimental esta hecho un estrago…Mi vida emocional está al borde de un colapso….

No sé qué hacer…¿a quién le pido ayuda?

* * *

26 de agosto

Hoy me invitaron por Loreen a una fiesta que se efectuara en mi honor dentro de 4 días pues en menos tiempo de lo pensado el edificio se construyo como se debía…estoy eufórica pues es mi bebe quien está aquí en cuerpo y alma…lo que empezó como un simple dibujo que en un futuro no iba a tener forma ahora está aquí…Como el Mejor hotel "Royal Paradise"

Decir orgullosa es quedarme lejos…Estoy satisfecha, feliz (por ahora)

Aceptare ir a la fiesta para despejarme un poco

Si lo hare…

* * *

29 de agosto

Siento que alguien me vigila. ¿Cómo estoy segura? Es una rara sensación en la nuca que hace que me estremezca…No tengo miedo, al contrario es como si yo conociera esa mirada

Me siento sola…a pesar de que todos los días sin falta hablo con mis padres, los cuales siguen en su quinta…sexta…séptima…no se pero es una de sus muchas Luna de miel. También hablo con Ron, con Luna, con Ginny la cual está feliz pues Draco está con ella, llego hace un mes. Según él a los aurores los dividieron en grupos antes del último curso y el grupo del cual iba Harry es uno de los que se alejaron demasiado y por lo tanto el más estricto

Ojala Harry este bien…Quiero creer que está bien

Todos me dan ese ánimo…pero pasan los días…estoy a punto de regresar y no hay noticias de él…Los nervios me hacen que expulse todo lo que como…los olores como el cigarro, la cebolla y el vino me hacen vomitar. Mi estomago esta hecho un revoltijo.

Loreen me acompaño a una boutique para comprar el vestido que utilizare…mañana es la fiesta.

Es un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, adornado de forma sencilla, corto hasta el medio muslo, estoy nerviosa nunca había utilizado vestidos así, pero vamos estoy en las vegas y es normal ( de hecho ese vestido es el mas largo que se vende, la mayoría son tan cortos…tan pegados)

Loreen, es mi única amiga ¿Quién es ella? Una muchacha dos años menor que yo que me hace recordar mucho a Luna por sus extravagancias, aun es una estudiante pero trabaja en el hotel en donde me hospedo para solventar sus gastos escolares.

Pobrecita, huérfana de padre y con esas inmensas ganas de seguir estudiando, sinceramente la admiro.

Es una gran chica, gran persona y tenemos gustos similares, espero que un dia pueda visitarme en Londres mientras tanto aquí ella es mi apoyo

* * *

30 de agosto

Al fin el ansiado día, no puedo creer lo hermosa que me veo Loreen hizo un esplendido trabajo, los tacones me hacen ver alta y con las piernas estilizadas, el vestido se me ve genial aunque últimamente he subido de peso, dejare de comer tantas comida chatarra, pero McDonalds es un adicción.

Hace poco tuve un mareo en plena calle, fui al hospital más cercano y ahora estoy en espera de mis resultados

Ya es hora que me vaya, espero disfrutarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hotel "Royal Paradise" le da la bienvenida

Gran inauguración

Anfitriona "Hermione Granger"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Centro de convenciones

Bienvenidos a todos a la gran inauguración del hotel Royal Paradise, Este lugar que fue diseñado para la comodidad del huésped. EL hotel Roya Paradise, cuenta con amplias habitaciones y una majestuosa vista. La decoración inspirado en las vegas de los años 60, nos hace retroceder en el tiempo, como ver al majestuoso Rey del Rock: Elvis Presley o la bella mujer Marylin Monroe

Este hotel nació gracias a la corporación "umbrella" La empresa constructora mas importante de Londres.

Como representante de dicha empresa, me es un placer inaugurar este hermoso hotel.

Para no aburrirlos más ha llegado la hora de Cortar el listón.

Atte.

Hermione

* * *

Hora 12:pm

Bebidas alcohólicas: dos copas de vino

Comida: no ingerida ninguna

Bailes: al menos tres y ninguno de ellos es menor de 50 años

Felicitaciones: todas las posibles y contando además repitiendo

Invitaciones: dos para laborar en otras empresas. 3 para ser la anfitriona de otros hoteles. 4 para una cita. 5 para una comida con gente importante

1 para un baile.

¿Cual acepto? El baile

* * *

1 de septiembre

Ay que dolor de cabeza tengo…No vuelvo a tomar otra vez… casi no recuerdo lo sucedido de ayer después de que baile con ese apuesto hombre de cabello negro.

Estaba sola, triste sentada en una mesa, aunque estaba acompañada no quiere decir que me sentía sola pues a ninguno conocía, solo de vista o por sus logros profesionales. A mis amigos no les dije nada pues Ron está recuperándose de la última temporada de quidicht, Luna y Ginny están ocupados con sus estudios y mis padres siguen en su luna de miel.

Después de la bienvenida, del corte del listón, tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo para sonreír, No dejaba de pensar en Harry y eso seguía atormentándome a pesar que dije que me divertiría.

Harry…

Luego le siguieron los bailes, las charlas con empresarios, la majestuosa comida que me hizo agua la boca. Probé de todo un poco hasta sentirme satisfecha. Loreen me veía con unos ojos sorprendidos cuando comía y es que tengo que admitirlo no era común en mi comer en grandes cantidades y menos de noche, sin embargo no sé por qué extraña Razón me sentía muy hambrienta.

Recibí en una servilleta una invitación a bailar, estuve tentada a desecharlo al bote de basura, pero entonces una mano fuerte y a la vez calida descanso en mi hombro descubierto. AL alzar mi vista casi me caigo de la impresión

El estaba allí, en todo su esplendor y por primeran vez en la velada una sincera y genuina sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

Baile con el toda la noche, hasta cansarme. Mas el haber ingerido el alcohol, me hizo marearme pero el me protegió, me abrazo como si fuera lo mas delicado que tuviera en sus manos y me tranquilizo con sus gentiles palabras

Sinceramente estoy enamorada…Mas de lo que podía imaginar

La noche fue la más maravillosa que haya tenido en mi vida, la mejor noche… después de la recepción por supuesto en el cuarto de hotel el me amo de la única forma que se pueda amar físicamente.

Tengo que dejar de escribir, por lo visto el ya se despertó

* * *

Spring Valley Hospital

Area: Ginecologia

Paciente: Hermione Granger

Doctor: August Morgan

La paciente informo que sufre de síntomas las cuales son vómitos, inflamación del estomago, mareos, sueño en horas laborales, apetito abierto. Se le realizo un análisis de sangre el cual el resultado se menciona a continuación:

Glóbulos rojos: nivelado

Glóbulos blancos: nivelado

Colesterol: nivelado

Gestación: 14 semanas

A vista de que todo está regular y en buena salud, la paciente solo presenta síntomas previos a un embarazo.

Se anexara la copia de este documento, para el seguimiento de la preñez.

* * *

¡OH por los calzones re bombachos, aguados y lo que sea que tenga Merlín!…Estoy… estoy embarazada… Harry estará eufórico.

No lo puedo creer casi cuatro meses y yo no me había dado cuenta

Oh bebe será un honor que te encuentres aquí con nosotros.

Hoy es mi último día aquí en las vegas un lugar, majestuoso que no pude disfrutar como se debía, pero no importa siempre hay una próxima vez. Ahora tengo que abordar el avión hacia Londres.

* * *

Querida Hermione:

Cariño, se que hace mas de 2 meses no recibo tus cartas ¿Qué sucedió? ¿te encuentras bien? Estoy aquí en Londres desde hace 3 días. Me dicen que pronto vendrás pero nadie me confirma cuando.

Te extraño, sé que no tengo perdón por lo que hice pero cuando estés acá te cuento todo lo que viví lejos de ti

Te quiere y te extraña como un condenado

Harry

* * *

09 de septiembre

Querida Ginny:

Oye pelirroja ¿sabes de casualidad porque me llego una invitación para cenar en la madriguera? No dice quien lo mando solo que me presente a las 6 de la tarde el 11 de septiembre.

¿Qué sucede?

Contesta

Luna

* * *

9 de septiembre

Querida Luna:

No estoy segura que sucede, solo que de la noche a la mañana Harry llego avisarnos de tal cena, estoy igual que tu, ignorante de todo lo que pasa.

Ginny

* * *

Invitación:

Esta cordialmente invitado a una cena que se efectuara el próximo 11 de septiembre en la madriguera.

Esperamos su asistencia

Atte

Harry Potter

* * *

19 de septiembre

Hace más de un mes que no escribo. Pero ahora tengo mucho que contar, no sé por dónde empezar.

En primera desde que pise Londres estaba un poco asustada así que me fui directamente a la casa de mis padres, que por cierto pensé que estaba vacía, pero no. Allí se encontraban por primera vez desde hace un año, mis padres.

Fue lo más raro que me sucedió, puesto que desde que entre mi madre solo exclamo Felicidades.

¿Acaso se me nota el embarazo? Pues si, según mi madre se nota que estoy embarazada, pero no por mi vientre sino por el brillo peculiar en mi mirada. De hecho mi madre me dice que no se me nota el embarazo, mas es algo normal pues es herencia, se me llegara a notar a partir del quinto mes.

Le comente a mis padres mis dudas, ellos como siempre me escucharon y orientaron.

Días después recibí una carta de Harry, el estaba tratando de localizarme, que me extrañaba y no sé que mas…Mentiroso ¡que extrañaba ni que ocho cuartos! El estaba bien campante disfrutando de las vacaciones.

5 días pase en mi vieja casa, cuando decidí de una vez avisar al padre de esta criatura que venía en camino. Lógicamente de los nervios no pude decirle lo que en realidad sucedía, no fueron tres ocasiones que tuve oportunidad y en las tres falle.

Pero yo no tengo la culpa, si no él. Cada que le iba decir me interrumpía con un beso, un abrazo, te amos, te extraño y muchas palabras más que calaron muy en el fondo en mi hasta una ocasión llore por que el me dijo que todas las noches me recordaba

¿Sabes como conseguí decir que estaba embarazada? Cuando presa de los nervios por que el no me escuchase o me interrumpiese (aunque admito que los arrumacos no me molestaban) Le grite ante un restaurante mi estado.

¿Qué sucedió después? Se desmayo

Media hora tratando de reanimarlo, no pude utilizar mi varita por que da la casualidad que era un restaurante muggle y no quería que los desmemorizadores tuvieran trabajo en la noche. Aunque admito que estuve demasiado tentada en utilizar mi varita para despertarlo mas no de forma gentil

Cuando despertó lo primero que dijo fue: Estoy soñando.

Fue el comentario mas estúpido que haya dicho, sin embargo a los pocos segundo que llego por completo su racionalidad, pues simplemente grito ante todo el público que iba a ser padre. A mí me dejo roja de la vergüenza, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

Días después no sé por qué Razón hizo una cena esplendida en la madriguera, claro con la ayuda de la confiable Molly Weasley. Ese día me beso, me acaricio, acaricio mi pancita. Me hizo el amor de la forma más gloriosa del universo.

Y al final me confeso, que estuvo conmigo en la Vegas. ¡Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta!

¿Cree que soy Tonta? Literalmente esas fueron mi respuesta a su confesión.

De todas maneras el guapo pelinegro era solo mi marido.

Le conté sobre la carta y él me dijo que lo había enviado antes de pisar tierra extranjera, pero lo mando con la vieja Errol (esa lechuza tiene mas vidas que aun gato, ¿Que poción le darán los weasleys para que siga viva?…no quiero saberlo)

Ahora son las dos de la tarde y durante todo el día, me ha felicitado y consentido. Lo adoro es el mejor esposo que hubiese conseguido.

No voy a salir todo el día de hoy de mi habitación.

Solo me queda esta hoja final para terminar de escribir, conseguiré otro la semana que viene.

Espero que sea tan buen amigo como tú. Querido diario esto es un hasta pronto

Te adora con todo el alma

HERMIONE POTTER

* * *

**FIN H y H**


End file.
